Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone
by Ralindir
Summary: What is another red-head joined the trio in their first year? What if she was destined to beat up Malfoy? My first fanfic so pls, R&R but pls no Flames
1. Chapter one

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

By Ralindir

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, which is a shame. I do not, either, own Anna, as she is my sister.

A/N: Anna is a real person, my sister. Truth.

**Chapter 1: The witch, the squib and realisations**

**10th October 12:30 p.m., Boat Lagoon, Thailand**

"I'm a _what_??!" The red-haired girl who had yelled sat back, her face showing shock and amusement. The tall, stiff woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and was sitting opposite the red-head, glanced at the bushy-haired brunette girl, introduced as Hermione Granger, beside her.

"You are a witch," Hermione said patiently. The red-head, called Anna, laughed.

"Oh, I get it. This is just some big joke that Courtney has cooked up, right?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"It isn't!" the girl sitting beside her protested. McGonagall sighed. _This is going to be difficult_, she thought.

"Well. Let me ask you something. Has anything ever happened that's strange or out of the ordinary, say, bordering _supernatural_?" she asked, staring Anna in the eye. Anna stared back, almost rudely, as she thought.

"Well…" she started, realising that stuff had happened. Her head sank down as she began to mutter the events, not quite loud enough for all those present to hear. Eventually she looked back up at McGonagall, a look of almost belief in her hazel, green streaked eyes. But there was another look, one that was not so easy to describe. "Well, if you _are_ magic and a witch and all that, how about you show us some magic?" She sat back, a triumphant look on her face. But inside she was unsure. This was her trump, her 'ace in the hole'. If they could pass this obstacle, she would have no choice but to believe them and her whole life, her ideas of how the world worked and went would be thrown out of wack. McGonagall glanced at Hermione. She would have expected something else. She took out her wand and pointed it at the bird that was in a cage hanging nearby. Anna suddenly let out a yell and leaped out of her chair, lunging towards the cage. She stood in front of it, shielding the bird with her body. She glared at McGonagall who was staring at her with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Don't. Even. _Think_. About. Hurting. Ketut," Anna snarled, her teeth clenched in anger. McGonagall slowly lowered her wand but Anna still didn't move.

"It's ok," Hermione said quietly to Anna. "She didn't know." Slowly, Anna moved away and sat back in her chair.

"Ok. I'll believe you," Anna said. "Where is this school?"

"England. I can't tell you where exactly but it's near London," McGonagall said. "Here are your schoo-"

"England??! Bloody hell…" Anna exclaimed. She frowned. "But shouldn't I be going to an Australian magic school? Or isn't there any?"

"There is but for various reasons that cannot be really discussed here, you have to go to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Anna snorted with laughter. McGonagall frowned at her and she quickly silenced herself. "Anyway, how am I going to get there?"

"Via portkey," McGonagall said. Seeing the look of puzzlement on Anna's face, she began to explain. "Portkeys are a magical form of transport. They can take the shape of almost anything. Basically, you hold onto it until the right time, and then you are whisked off to wherever you are going."

"And what is 'the right time' in this case?"

"1 o'clock pm. Meaning, you have to get going and pack now. Hermione can help you if you like." Anna was about to answer when suddenly her and Courtney's parents arrived. They stopped in the doorway at the sight of the three children and McGonagall. For a moment there was silence and then McGonagall got up and walked over to them, a stiff smile on her face.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Woods. I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts," she said, offering her hand to shake with Mr Woods. He went white and shook her hand, looking as if he was going to faint.

"Which one is it then? Courtney?" he asked softly, oblivious of the looks being shot at him by his family.

"Miss Anna, actually. I am afraid that Miss Courtney has no magical powers." Courtney looked rather bummed at this. Mr Woods walked over to Anna and picked her up, hugging her tightly. She looked rather shocked at this but then hugged him back. Then he put her down and stared at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Anna…I can't believe you're a witch. I'm sorry I've kept this from you for all this time but I wasn't sure," he said quietly. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to break this up…" she said in a strange tone. Anna glanced at her.

"After I go, when will I see my family again?" she asked, her tone flat.

"Christmas, Easter and other such holidays."

"Well, that's a damn long time to be away, especially as I've hardly _ever_ been away from my family longer than _a week_! Can't you do some sort of magic spell to pack?" McGonagall, Hermione and Mr Woods all looked rather shocked at Anna's words. McGonagall seemed to be about to yell at her or something, when she saw the look in Ann's eyes, a look of sadness and angriness. The Professor could guess where both feelings came from. Silently, she walked over to where she could see Anna's clothes.

"_Pack_," she said and the clothes all leaped into a suitcase which was lying open on the floor. Anna dashed over to a couple of drawers, grabbing stuff and tossing it all in, on top of her neatly folded clothes. Finally, she shut her suitcase lid and zipped it closed. She turned slowly to face her family and rushed over, crying. She hugged all of them, first Courtney, then her mum and finally her dad. Finally, her dad pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Now you be good and take care of yourself," he said, smiling through his tears. She nodded, sniffling back her tears and wiping her eyes before turning to McGonagall. It was nearly 1 o'clock. McGonagall nodded to them all and drew out from her robe a rolled up newspaper, which she, Hermione and Anna all grasped onto, Anna holding tightly onto the handle of her suitcase, just before it was 1 o'clock, she turned and watched her family.

"I'll miss you," she whispered before the portkey activated and she felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel and the world seemed to spin. She banged into Hermione as they seemed to fly in a whirling vortex of wind and colour. Finally, they stopped moving and Hermione fell over but Anna stayed upright. Half her life on a boat had given her excellent balance. She helped Hermione to her feet and looked around. They were standing in an empty, rather grubby room with an ancient bed and a dresser with a cracked mirror.

"This is your room. It is at the Leaky Cauldron, in Diagon Alley. You will be staying here until it is time to leave for Hogwarts," McGonagall said brusquely as she walked quickly out the door, leaving the two girls alone. They looked at each other and Anna began to laugh. Hermione frowned at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked and Anna broke into tears, though not because of Hermione's words. Hermione looked shocked and puzzled and then realised how Anna felt. "Oh, it's ok…" she said as she tried to comfort her. Eventually, Anna stopped crying and wiped her eyes, grinning weakly at Hermione.

"Thanks," she said, her voice slightly croaky. Hermione patted her on the back and they left the room, going down the stairs to find McGonagall. Downstairs was a like a pub, kind of grubby but not filthy. McGonagall was sitting at the bar, talking to a thin, pale man wearing a purple turban. They seemed very busy talking so the two girls only interrupted long enough to say they were going into Diagon Alley and be given two letters by McGonagall before they went out the back of the pub. Hermione tapped a brick on the wall and the wall parted, creating a large archway and revealing a long, busy street full of shops and people. The walked quickly along the street until they found a ice-cream parlour. There they stopped, buying two large chocolate sundaes, Hermione paying with large gold coins called galleons. They sat outside to eat the sundaes and look at the letters McGonagall had given them.

A/N: gotta finish it there. I can't find my copy of Stone so I can't find the letter. Pls, R&R and pls no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

By Ralindir

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, which is a shame. I do not, either, own Anna, as she is my sister. The latter owns itself.

A/N:

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley, mistaken identities and the Hogwarts Express**

Last Chapter:_ "Thanks," she said, her voice slightly croaky. Hermione patted her on the back and they left the room, going down the stairs to find McGonagall. Downstairs was a like a pub, kind of grubby but not filthy. McGonagall was sitting at the bar, talking to a thin, pale man wearing a purple turban. They seemed very busy talking so the two girls only interrupted long enough to say they were going into Diagon Alley and be given two letters by McGonagall before they went out the back of the pub. Hermione tapped a brick on the wall and the wall parted, creating a large archway and revealing a long, busy street full of shops and people. The walked quickly along the street until they found an ice-cream parlour. There they stopped, buying two large chocolate sundaes, Hermione paying with large gold coins called galleons. They sat outside to eat the sundaes and look at the letters McGonagall had given them._

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Uniform…Books…Other Equipment…" Anna looked up at Hermione who was reading her own list. "It's a lot of stuff, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Hermione murmured, before she took at large bite of her sundae. A rather _too_ large bite. She dropped her list and look as if she was about to spit the ice-cream out but she didn't. Eventually, she managed to swallow the glob of ice-cream and then sat there, holding her head as she got a major ice-cream headache and Anna cracked up.

"Ohhh…" Hermione moaned, holding her head. Anna stopped laughing for a minute.

"If you rub your forehead really hard until the pain goes from there and the rub your nose really hard, it'll go away," Anna suggested. Hermione tried it and the pain quickly left. She picked up her list again and glanced over at Anna. Anna grinned back.

"So…how am I going to pay for all this stuff?" Anna asked as she resumed reading her list. She looked up and looked down the long, busy street in front of her. "I've only got three thousand Baht." Hermione looked confused so Anna explained. "Baht is the Thai currency."

"Well, we'd better ask McGonagall about that. But today, let's just have a look around." The two girls wandered around Diagon Alley for the rest of the day, looking at different books and other things you could buy there. When it was approaching nightfall, they started to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. McGonagall wasn't anywhere in sight so they sat down at one of the tables and had something to eat, talking about the different things they had seen that afternoon. Soon after they had finished, McGonagall turned up, via the fireplace. She saw the two girls and strode over to sit with them.

"Have a good afternoon?" she asked, smiling stiffly. The two girls nodded, slightly shocked by how McGonagall had arrived. There was silence for a moment and then Anna spoke up.

"Um…Professor. How am I going to pay for my school stuff? I don't have any wizard's money and very little muggle money," she asked. Hermione had explained to her about muggles, muggleborns and squibs during their meal. McGonagall smiled again.

"Well, although you may think that you are a muggleborn, you are not, in a way. Your father is a squib. His family line holds some of the richest and most powerful wizards and witches ever and, as your father was an only child and there are no other living wizards or witches who could inherit all your grandparents' property and money, you inherit it," she said. Anna's jaw dropped.

"So…I'm actually rich?" she said slowly, processing all this information.

"Technically, no. You are only allowed to withdraw enough money for school and those sorts of things until you are of age." Anna looked rather bummed at this. "But I think that you two should go to bed now. You have to get up early tomorrow to get all your school stuff."

Anna woke up at about 5 o'clock in the morning, staring at the dusty roof of her four-poster bed. For a second she didn't know where she was and then she remembered.

"I'm a witch," she whispered, sitting up and looking around the room. Eventually, she got up and got changed, ready to go downstairs. The pub below wasn't very busy, just Tom, the barman, and a couple of people who were already having breakfast. Anna sat down and had some breakfast herself before Hermione finally came down, around 7 o'clock.

"You sleep late, Hermione. And you snore," Anna laughed at her slightly befuddled friend. Hermione glared at her and sat down next to her, ordering breakfast. Anna continued. "I was up at 5."

"Yeah, well, good for you," she muttered as her bacon and eggs arrived. McGonagall still wasn't around and Hermione headed back up to her room to do some reading, claiming that it was too noisy to read with Anna next to her, so Anna decided to head into Diagon Alley herself. She opened the gateway to the street with a little help from Tom's wand and nearly immediately ran into McGonagall.

"Ah, there you are," she said as she saw the red-head. "Where is Hermione? We have to get going to Gringrotts and get money for the two of you."

"She's up reading in her room," Anna said. "I'll go up and get her." In less than 5 minutes, all three were standing outside the snow-white building that was Gringrotts.. They went inside and McGonagall organised a goblin guide to take them to Anna's vault. They rode in a cart that whizzed down the tracks, McGonagall and Hermione looking rather sick but Anna laughing in delight. Eventually, they stopped outside one of the vaults and McGonagall haded Griphook, their 'goblin guide', a small golden key. Griphook unlocked the vault door and it swung open. There were mountains of gold, silver and bronze, shimmering and glittering in the light from Griphook's lantern. Anna's jaw dropped open and she just stood there until McGonagall tapped her on the arm and handed her a small, leather bag.

"The golden coins are galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. Seventeen sickles to a galleon, twenty-nine knuts to a sickle," McGonagall said as Anna quickly filled up her leather bag with galleons, sickles and Knuts. Once the bag was full, they hopped back in the cart, heading back to the main entrance so that Hermione could exchange her muggle money. This took a little while so Anna agreed with the other two to meet back up at sundown at the Leaky cauldron. She headed out into the fresh air and set off along the street. First stop she made was _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. She walked into the small, cluttered store, sneezing as she stirred the dust.

"Hello. Miss Anna Woods, if I'm not mistaken." A soft voice came from behind Anna and she jumped and turned to see an old man with large, pale, silvery eyes. She smiled nervously at him. "Ah, yes. I was wondering whether you would be a witch or not. There was a great chance, seeing your bloodlines. Your grandmother was one of the best witches at Hogwarts. Rosewood with a unicorn hair core. Hold out your wand arm please." Anna guessed that he meant her writing hand and held out her right arm. He began to measure her, muttering inaudibly to himself. Eventually, he went to rummage amongst the boxes that lined the store walls. The tape measure continued to measure her, flitting around, almost too fast for her to catch but she got it first go. Mr Ollivander came back with a box.

"Redwood with chimaera hair. Give it a wave," he said, handing her a long, thin wand but almost immediately grabbed it back. "No, no, no, here, try this one. Ebony with unicorn hair." But that didn't seem to be the right one either. Each wand she tried never seemed to be right and Mr Ollivander just seemed to get happier. Just as she was trying a beech-wood with phoenix feather, the door opened and Anna turned just as Mr Ollivander snatched back the wand. Standing in the doorway was a tall, thin boy wearing clothes way too big for him. His black hair was all over the place, like Anna's and he wore glasses that had obviously been broken quite a few times. She grinned at him before turning back to Mr Ollivander who was handing her yet another wand.

"Ebony and dragon heart-string," he said as she took the wand. Suddenly, a warm feeling coursed through her body and a golden, reddish light was surrounding her body, her hair flying as if she was caught in a whirlwind. It lasted for about a second and then the light and the warm feeling receded. Mr Ollivander grinned and clapped. "Oh, yes!" he said and took the wand from her, wrapping it back up and handing the box and wand to her. "You'll become a powerful witch if you keep at it," he said, looking her in the eye. "Mark my words." Anna smiled at him, paid and turned to leave, smiling at the boy who was standing at the door, his face showing amazement. As she left, she heard Mr Ollivander greet the boy as Harry Potter. Once outside, she stopped and looked at her list.

"Right…I think I'll go to Flourish and Blotts now," she muttered to herself and set off for the bookstore. She bought the rest of her school stuff without much trouble and then, after a little thought, decided to get herself an owl. After a little bit, she emerged from _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ with a large tawny owl in a cage. She had decided to name him Nuyki. As she was heading towards the Leaky Cauldron to drop off her stuff before going back to the ice-cream parlour, she heard someone yell and someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Ginny! Where were you? We've been-" Anna turned to see a red-haired boy who could've been her brother. He stopped talking and for a second they just stared at each other. Then the boy cleared his throat. "Um, sorry. I thought you were my sister. Have you seen her? She looks a lot like you only she's got longer hair." Anna shook her head and was about to answer when two more red-heads turned up, obviously twins and quite a few years older than the first boy.

"Who's this Ron?" one of the twins asked, grinning at them.

"Your girlfriend?" the other asked. Even their voices were the same. The first boy glared at them but they ignored him. "Hi. I'm Fred.

"And I'm George."

"And this is our brother, Ron."

"My name's Anna," Anna replied, liking the twins. "And sorry, I haven't seen your sister."

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah! Are you?"

"Yep."

"Well, we've got to go now," Fred said.

"Ok. Bye!" Anna replied and Ron and the twins went back they way they had come and Anna went back to the Leaky Cauldron before going to the ice-cream parlour. When she got there, she saw a group of girls, all about a year younger than her, sitting together inside. One of them was a red-head that looked almost exactly like Anna, only she had longer hair. A thought flew across her mind as she ordered herself a chocolate sundae and sat down at the table next to the girls. She grinned across at the red-haired girl.

"Hi. Is your brother Ron?" Anna asked. The girl glanced at her friends before replying.

"Yeah. I'm Ginny," she said.

"Well, I just ran into him and his brothers Fred and George and they were looking for you."

"Oh, ok. Mum mustn't've told them that I could go here. Would you please not tell them? They always tease me."

"Sure!" Anna finished off her ice-cream quickly as sundown was approaching and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron after saying goodbye to Ginny and her friends. She found Hermione and McGonagall waiting for her in the bar and Hermione and Anna had dinner, McGonagall leaving via the fireplace as she was only there to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

The next few weeks passed quickly, with Anna and Hermione spending a lot of time at the ice-cream parlour, talking, reading and watching the world go by. Professor McGonagall would stop by each evening to check on them but besides that, they were allowed to do whatever they want. Anna even went on a little venture down Knockturn Alley after being told not to and had to be rescued from a Hand of Glory by McGonagall. Eventually, it was time to go to Kings Cross station to catch the train to Hogwarts. They caught the Knights Bus, 'Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard', to Kings Cross, arriving there at a quarter to 11. They pushed their trolleys up to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and Anna spotted the boy from the wand shop, Harry Potter, and Ron, the twins and Ginny. With them was another boy, obviously the eldest of the group, and a short woman who must have been their mother. Anna pushed her trolley up to them just as the eldest boy seemed to walk through the wall in-between the two platforms. One of the twins spotted Anna.

"Oy, Ron! It's your girlfriend!" he laughed before he and his brother went through the wall as well. Ron looked over at Anna and blushed.

"Hi Anna," he mumbled before his mother told him and the black haired boy to go through the barrier. Anna pushed her trolley up to the woman and Ginny.

"Hi. Um, how do I get onto the platform?" she asked politely, grinning at Ginny.

"Well, you just walk right into the wall. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're feeing a bit nervous," she said, smiling friendlily at Anna. Anna nodded and backed up her trolley to face the barrier. Then she began to run towards it, clamping her eyes shut, ready for the shock as she rebounded off the wall. But instead, when there was no shock and she opened her eyes, she saw a large, crimson steam train. On it's side in big, black, bold letters read 'Hogwarts Express'. Anna wheeled her trolley out of the way as Hermione came through the barrier.

"Whoa…" Hermione said as she saw the train.

"Yeah. Come on, lets go find some seats," Anna replied as they started to wheel their trolleys down towards the passenger compartments. They dropped off their trunks and Nuyki with all the other trunks and owls and then walked down until they found an empty compartment. A few minutes later, the train was on it's way to Hogwarts. Hermione and Anna talked for about half and hour, stopping to get sweets off the trolley as it went past, before someone opened to door to their compartment. It was a round-faced boy who was looking slightly tearful.

"Have either of you seen a toad? I've lost mine," he asked. Hermione got up.

"Sorry but we haven't. D'you want us to help look?" she asked him. He nodded. Anna got up and went out into the corridor.

"You guys go that way, I'll go this way and ask. What's your name?" she asked.

"Neville," he replied before Anna set off down the corridor, sticking her head into compartments and asking about the toad. When she was close to the front of the train, she opened the door of a compartment with three boys in it, one pale and blonde and the other two looking rather like boulders.

"Hi, have any of you seen a toad?" she began. The pale boy stood up.

"No and even if I had, I probably wouldn't tell you," he said rudely. Anna glared at him.

"Alright, alright, no need to be rude," she said hotly.

"I can be rude if I want to."

"Oh yeah? Well you'd better watch it if you're gonna be rude around me," Anna said with only the slightest hint of a threat in her voice. The boy regarded her curiously.

"You must be a Weasley, what with your hair."

"Wrong. I haven't even heard of the Weasleys. I'm Anna _Woods_."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The name showed no recognition on Anna's face and Malfoy grinned. "Well if you haven't heard of the Malfoys or the Weasleys, then you must be a mudblood." Anna's face grew red at the name. Hermione had told her about mudbloods and purebloods. Her glare hardened.

"Don't. You. Call. Me. A. Mudblood," she snarled, her teeth clenched in anger.

"Oh, yeah? Mudblood? _Oomph!_" Malfoy yelled this last bit as Anna's clenched fist connected with his stomach. The two other boys stood up suddenly and took a step forward in unison. Anna raised her fists, ready to fight.

"_Anna_!" Hermione yelled as she ran towards her friend. "What is going on?"

"He called me a mudblood," Anna replied angrily, still glaring at Malfoy. "And I'm _not_ one." Malfoy looked as if he was about to speak when he noticed the look in Anna's eyes and instead he turned and went back into his compartment, slamming the door. Anna let out a short laugh and turned to walk down the corridor, back to her and Hermione's compartment. They sat down in silence and then glanced at each other, bursting out in laughter.

"You should've seen the look on his face when I hit him!" Anna gasped through her tears. They talked about that for quite a bit afterwards before their laughter died out and they got changed into their robes.

"I'm going up to ask the driver how much longer until we arrive at Hogwarts," Hermione said, getting up. Anna nodded.

"Ok, I'll just stay here." Hermione left and Anna sat there, thinking and eating the remains of what they had bought off the trolley. Then she saw Malfoy and his two friends go past, not seeing her. She stood up and went out into the corridor, watching after them. A grin spread across her face as an idea came to her and she closed the door of their compartment, walking after the trio. They stopped outside another compartment and went inside. She came up behind them and stood in the doorway. Inside the compartment were the trio, Ron and the boy from the wand shop. Malfoy saw Ron glance at Anna, over his shoulder, and he turned to face her.

"Well, if it isn't the little mudblood?" he said. His eyes widened as Anna's face grew red again and her eyes took on the same look as before.

"Do you want another punch, Malfoy?" she asked sweetly. She and Malfoy stared at each other, obvious dislike coursing between them. Then one of Malfoy's friends let out a yell and he stared to shake his hand furiously, trying to shake off the rat that had attached itself to his finger. The rat soon flew off and hit the window. Malfoy and his friends then rushed out of the compartment and down the corridor. Anna laughed and looked back at the two boys who were examining the rat for signs of life.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep." They looked up at Anna. "Hi Anna."

"Hiya," she said back. She grinned at the black haired boy. "My name's Anna. Remember we saw each other at Ollivander's?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, I remember you. My name's Harry. Harry Potter," he replied. "How do you and Ron know each other?"

"I mistook her for my sister in Diagon Alley," Ron said, his head down.

"There you are Anna. What's been going on in here?" Hermione asked as she came up behind Anna. She surveyed the compartment and then looked at Anna. "Have you tried to beat up Malfoy again?"

"Wow, you beat up Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed. Anna blushed and bowed.

"It was my pleasure," she laughed. She grew slightly more serious. "He called me a mudblood." Ron looked shocked.

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted. "You'd better get changed into your robes. We'll be at Hogwarts soon."

"Yeah, yeah, can you leave us to change?" Ron said grumpily. Hermione turned and left. Anna paused for a moment, grinning at them, before she went after Hermione. The train did indeed arrive soon and they got off the train, onto the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Anna turned to see who was speaking and saw a huge man with a big, black beard. She and Hermione walked over towards him with the rest of the first year students. They were lead over to the edge of a large lake where a fleet of boats was waiting for them. They all shuffled around until everyone was in a boat. To Anna's dismay, she found herself in the same boat as Malfoy and his friends. But there was no time to switch boats because as soon as everyone was in, the boats set off, sailing themselves across the smooth, dark lake. Hermione gave Anna a sympathetic smile from her boat with Neville, Harry and Ron as their boats passed but Malfoy and his cronies just ignored her, though she had to share a seat with Malfoy. After what seemed to be an age, the boats reached the other side of the lake and every scrambled out onto dry land. Anna rejoined with Hermione and they all followed Hagrid, up to the castle that loomed above them, magnificent and tall. They went in through the huge front doors and were met by Professor McGonagall, who led them to a small room just off the humungous entrance hall. They waited there, all of them nervous, and were surprised as a bunch of ghosts drifted through the room. Finally, McGonagall came back and led them to the great hall, where all the other students were waiting at four large tables. At the very end of the hall was another table, behind which were all the teachers. At the middle of the table was a huge chair and in it sat an old man, tall and with a long, silver beard. Anna knew that this must be Dumbledore, the headmaster. The line of first years was led up to the teacher's table, in front of which stood a stool. On the stool was a patched and fraying hat. Everyone grew silent and stared at the hat. Then it moved, opening at a rip like a mouth and it began to sing a song that was ridiculous and yet it made sense. Finally, the song ended and everyone burst into applause. Then McGonagall, who was standig beside the hat, opened a scroll that she was holding.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said before she called out the first name. After a little bit, Hermione's name was called and she walked forward eagerly to put on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and Hermione ran off to join the Gryffindor table. A little while later, 'Potter, Harry' was called. The hat took a bit longer to decide with him but he was finally declared a Gryffindor. Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin and Ron also became Gryffindor. Finally, 'Woods, Anna' was called and she walked slowly up to the hat and put it on.

A/N: there, second chapter and a fair deal longer than the first. Pls R&R but no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

By Ralindir

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, which is a shame. I do not, either, own Anna, as she is my sister. The latter owns itself.

**Chapter 3:**

Last Chapter:_ "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said before she called out the first name. After a little bit, Hermione's name was called and she walked forward eagerly to put on the hat._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and Hermione ran off to join the Gryffindor table. A little while later, 'Potter, Harry' was called. The hat took a bit longer to decide with him but he was finally declared a Gryffindor. Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin and Ron also became Gryffindor. Finally, 'Woods, Anna' was called and she walked slowly up to the hat and put it on._

For a moment there was silence. Then Anna heard a small voice speak in her ear.

"Hmm, yes… You are very brave and smart, yet you are cunning and a few other Slytherin qualities…You would do well in Slytherin if not for your bravery, no, it isn't the type Slytherins hold in high respect…You might also do well in Ravenclaw but I think GRYFFINDOR!" the voice said, shouting the last word so that everyone in the Great Hall could hear. Anna lifted the hat off her head and set it back on the stool before walking quickly towards the clapping Gryffindor table. She sat down beside Hermione, opposite Harry and Ron.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said, clapping her on the back. Ron and Harry grinned at her and the twins, sitting nearby, leaned towards her.

"We heard you beat up Malfoy!" one of them said.

"Well done!" the other ended. She grinned back at them. The sorting didn't last much longer, ending with 'Zabini, Blaise' who became a Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up and made a short, nonsensical speech, and the golden plates in front of them were suddenly heaped with food. After staring for a second in amazement, Anna's hunger took over her mind and she began to tuck in. As she ate, she listened to the people around her talking about families. Neville asked her about her family and she gulped down her mouthful of pumpkin juice before speaking.

"Well, my dad's a squib and the rest of my family are muggles. Apparently I'm the last living heir of the 'noble family of Forest'," she said, ending in a posh, fancy voice which made those who were listening laugh.

"I've heard about the Forests!" said a sandy-haired boy called Seamus Finnigan. "Apparently the family's had some of the most powerful and richest wizards and witches ever!" Anna's thoughts flickered to Mr Ollivander's words before they focused back onto the steak she was trying to cut.

"Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough if I'm to follow my ancestors or not!" she laughed. The feast was soon over, once everyone had eaten their fill, and Dumbledore made them all sing the Hogwarts school song before sending them all off to bed. The Gryffindor first years followed the Gryffindor Prefects, the eldest boy in Ron's family that Anna had met so far and a girl she didn't know, up the moving staircases towards the Gryffindor common-room. Some people wobbled as the staircases began to move with them still on it but, once again, Anna's excellent balance saved her and she walked on as if on steady land. The entrance to the common-room was a large picture of a fat lady wearing a frilly, pink dress. The students were told the password and they all went in and straight up to their dormitories, exhausted. Hermione and Anna were the last to get to the first year girl's dormitory that they were in. Each girl had a four-poster bed and a dresser. Their trunks were already at the foot of their beds. Despite everyone's exhaustion, there was much talking and laughing as each girl set up their own part of their room to suit them. The three other girls in the dormitory were Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil and Aroha King. It wasn't until late that night that all five were in bed and asleep.

"Anna! Anna, wake up!" Hermione's voice cut through Anna's dreams and woke her.

"Wha- what's the matter?" she said groggily, sitting up.

"I thought you said you're an early bird. And guess what? You snore as well!" Hermione laughed but Anna only caught one word - bird.

"Ketut? Where?" she exclaimed. Hermione laughed again.

"Not your bird, you are an early bird!" Anna launched a pillow at her which was dodged.

"What time is it?"

"7 o'clock. Time for breakfast. We'd better hurry up or we'll miss out." At this, Anna sprang out of bed and got dressed in her robes at top speed. She then almost flew down the stairs, running into the Weasley twins.

"Whoa miss whirlwind!" one said.

"What's the hurry?" the other asked. Anna danced on the spot, still trying to straighten her hat.

"Breakfast! I'm gonna miss out!" she said before she tossed aside her hat and dashed out the portrait hole and jumping onto the just leaving staircase, leaving the twins to laugh at her worry. She had just dashed down the last flight of stairs when she crashed into someone for the hundredth time that morning. "Sorry!" she said as she picked herself up to see that the person she had crashed into was Draco Malfoy. They glared at each other, the dislike obvious. A couple of people stopped and watched them, curious as to what would happen. Hermione suddenly turned up, dashing out from behind a tapestry and over to Anna. She pulled her away, towards the Great Hall.

"You don't want to get in trouble already for starting a fight on your first day," she said as she steered Anna towards the Gryffindor table. Food was already there on the plates but it had hardly been touched as there was hardly anyone in the Great Hall except for the teachers. Anna grinned at Professor McGonagall before she sat down and began piling her plate with bacon and toast. After breakfast, Anna and Hermione took out their schedules to see what their first class was.

"We've both got Potions with the Slytherins," Anna mused aloud. Hermione nodded.

"That's in the dungeons. Apparently the teacher was a Slytherin and so he's pretty hard on the other houses," she said, examining her own timetable. Anna shrugged. They messed around in the Great Hall, Hermione reading _Hogwarts: A History_ and Anna chatting with Harry, Ron, Fred and George. When it was finally time for Potions, Anna, Hermione, Ron and Harry all headed down to the dungeons. They took their places, most of the Gryffindors sitting on one side of the room and all the Slytherins on the other side. Anna somehow ended up in the middle of a clump of Slytherins, Malfoy on her left. The door banged open and the teacher strode in. Anna watched him as her walked up to the front of the classroom. He was a tall, pale man with a hook-like nose. Anna remembered his name, Professor Snape. Professor Snape certainly seemed to like picking on Harry a lot, though Anna didn't know why. She would have to ask Harry why everyone either made a big fuss about him or teased him terribly. Anna managed to survive the lesson, despite an almost spat with Malfoy and barely managing to avoid getting into an argument with Snape.

"Whew," she said to Hermione as they left the dungeons. "I was starting to think that I wouldn't survive that lesson when Malfoy kept on whispering mudblood at me."

"Oh, so that's why you were going so red?" Harry said as he and Ron came up behind them.

"Yeah… Hey Harry? How come everyone's making a big deal about you? Like you're famous or something?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all stopped and stared at Anna. "What?" Then they burst out laughing, making Anna feel even more confused.

"You mean you've never heard of how Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived, defeated You-Know-Who?" Ron asked her, looking amazed and amused.

"No. Who's You-Know-Who?" Ron stopped looking amused.

"You haven't even heard of You-Know-Who?"

"No! Who is he? Or she?" Anna was starting to get frustrated.

A/N: thankies to charbar, my first reviewer! raises hands above head in signal of victory sorries that this chapter's so short though. I'll put in a better effort next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 

By Ralindir

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, which is a shame. I do not, either, own Anna, as she is my sister. The latter owns itself.

Chapter 4

Last Chapter: "Yeah… Hey Harry? How come everyone's making a big deal about you? Like you're famous or something?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all stopped and stared at Anna. "What?" Then they burst out laughing, making Anna feel even more confused.

"You mean you've never heard of how Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived, defeated You-Know-Who?" Ron asked her, looking amazed and amused.

"No. Who's You-Know-Who?" Ron stopped looking amused.

"You haven't even heard of You-Know-Who?"

"No! Who is he? Or she?" Anna was starting to get frustrated.

"You-Know-Who's real name is Voldermort," Harry said flatly, a strange look on his face. Hermione and Ron flinched at the name.

"So…how did you defeat him?" Anna asked.

"He was the most evil wizard alive at the time. He basically wanted to rule. I was just a baby and he tried to kill me but the curse backfired somehow and got him. But he got my parents first," Harry said in the same, flat tone as he started walking again.

"But I still don't see why people treat you like that," Anna said as she walked next to him. "You really just survived by a fluke!" Harry stopped and grinned at her.

"Thanks. At least I know that there's at least one person who doesn't try to goggle at my scar." Anna shrugged and the four went on to Transfiguration.

The next week passed without a major incident, except for an argument with Snape and a detention soon after on Anna's part. Malfoy and his cronies avoided her, except for a few glares and 'mudblood' whispers. Finally, they had Flying lessons. And, much to Anna's 'delight', it was with the Slytherins.

"Great. One more double class with the Slytherins and Malfoy whispering mudblood at me, I think I'll hex him," Anna said dryly as they walked down to the Quidditch Pitch where the class was to be held. The other three laughed but didn't say anything because the said Malfoy was then within hearing range.

"Hello, mudblood," he whispered as they passed him, Crabbe and Goyle. She stiffened and, if Harry and Hermione hadn't pushed her past him, she probably would have hexed him. But more likely punched him again.

"Good morning, class!" Madame Hooch said as she walked up to the head of the group of students. The class muttered 'Good morning' back. "Welcome to flying class. Now, everyone stand on the left side of a broom." Every one did so and this time Anna made sure that she was no-where near Malfoy. "Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up'!"

"Up!" The class shouted but very few brooms actually obeyed. Harry's and Anna's brooms obeyed but, counting them, only about four brooms went up. Eventually, everyone was holding a broom. Anna and Harry were still laughing because Ron's broom had gone up and smacked him in the face.

"Now, mount your brooms," Madame Hooch instructed. Everyone mounted how they thought was right and Madame Hooch had to go up and down the lines, correcting handgrips and so on. Finally, everyone was seated correctly and Anna was smirking at Malfoy who had needed the most correcting. "When I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two - Come back here, boy!" This last part was aimed at Neville who had started to rise before the whistle even touched Madame Hooch's lips. He rose about twenty feet before he slid sideways off the broom and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Madame Hooch hurried over to him and bent over him. "Ooh, oh, dear, you've got a broken wrist. Come on, now, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing." She stood up and pulled Neville to his feet before fixing her yellow, hawk-like eyes on the rest of the class. "While I am taking Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, none of you are to fly or you will be expelled before you can say Quidditch." She then strode off, Neville trailing slightly behind her. Malfoy strode forward to where Neville had landed and picked something up. It was the remembrall Neville had gotten in the owl post from his grandmother.

"Maybe if he had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse," Malfoy laughed. The other Slytherins joined in. Anna and Harry both took a step forward.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said, glaring at the blonde. Anna was drawing her wand.

"No. I don't think I will. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Malfoy said, mounting his broom and taking off. "How 'bout on the roof?" Harry mounted his broom, ready to take off after Malfoy. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd to Harry.

"Don't you dare, you'll lose heaps of points from Gryffindor and probably get expelled," she said. Anna came up behind her and pulled her back slightly.

"He can do it, Hermione," she said quietly. Harry grinned at her and took off, shooting straight at Malfoy. After a bit of banter, Malfoy deliberately dropped the remembrall. Harry dove after it and caught it only a few feet from the ground. All the Gryffindors cheered and rushed up to Harry but Professor McGonagall turned up, having seen Harry flying. She marched him off the Quidditch field just as Madame Hooch arrived back. Hermione explained what had happened and Madame Hooch dismissed the class, letting them off half an hour early. Hermione, Ron and Anna all headed back up to the Gryffindor common-room. Ron challenged Anna to a game of wizards chess, him being the so far school champion and the game ended an hour later with a stale-mate. Ron was thoroughly annoyed by this and went up to his dormitory to sulk. Hermione had gone off to the library to read and Harry still hadn't turned up since he had disappeared with McGonagall. Anna hoped he hadn't got into too much trouble as she left the common-room and went off to explore the castle. She hadn't gone far when she heard muffled voices coming from behind a tapestry. Sneaking closer, she quickly pulled back the tapestry to find Fred and George in the passageway behind it, sitting side by side and examining a piece of parchment. They looked very surprised.

"Mischief managed," Fred quickly muttered, tapping the parchment with his wand. Then the twins hopped out of the passageway, glanced at each other and then back at Anna, a strange look that was identical on their faces.

"What?" she said nervously. They glanced at each other again.

"Nothing," Fred said before the twins hurried off. Anna stared after them, confused. Then she shook her head and climbed into the passageway, shortcutting it down to the Entrance Hall. She had just climbed out from behind the tapestry when-

"Anna!" She turned to see Harry nearby, his face half covered with a huge grin. He jogged over. "Guess what?"

"What? Did you get in trouble?" she asked before he could go on. He shook his head.

"I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"Wow, wicked! So McGonagall carted you off and rewarded you?"

"Yeah! It's brilliant, isn't it!"

"Quidditch team? Liar. First years aren't allowed to have a broom, let alone be on the team," came Malfoy's cold, drawling voice from behind them. Anna stiffened and turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, all smirking at them. Harry also turned and, seeing Anna's face, sensed trouble. "Oh, look who it is. Potty and his girlfriend, the mudblood." Anna's face grew red and she drew her wand. Being made of ebony and blending in against her black robes, Malfoy didn't see the wand until it was too late.

Anna raised her wand, took a step forward and yelled, "Petrificus Totallus!" three times, body-binding all three of the Slytherins. She then raised her wand again and opened her mouth when her wand suddenly flew from her hand. She let out a yell of surprise and turned to see Professor McGonagall, holding her and Anna's wands. She looked angry but also as if she was about to laugh.

"Miss Woods!" she said as she approached the five students, un-hexing three of them. "Now I know that you were provoked but that is no reason to hex Mr Malfoy and his friends." McGonagall handed back Anna's wand. "I'll let you off with a warning this time." And with that, she left for the staff-room. Anna grinned at Malfoy before dashing to the tapestry and jumping inside, running up the passage. When she reached the spot where she had found the twins, she stopped and waited for Harry. He turned up about five minutes later. Anna grinned at him and they went on up to the Gryffindor common-room. Harry went to sit with Ron by the fire and Anna got out some homework that she needed to get done. Finally, it was time for dinner, and all four of them headed down to the Great Hall. During dinner, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came over and talked a little with Harry and Ron. Anna strained to hear but she couldn't catch anything. Once the three Slytherins had left Hermione leaned over and spoke to the two boys.

Anna pressed herself against the wall, praying that she wouldn't be spotted, as Filch ran past in the direction of Peeves' bellowing. As soon as the caretaker had passed she began to run in what she thought was the direction to Gryffindor tower. She ducked in behind a tapestry and stopped for a moment, catching her breath. She froze and held her breath as she heard Filch walk past, muttering about Peeves. Once she could no longer hear him she slipped out from behind the tapestry and continued on to Gryffindor tower. As she was climbing in the portrait hole she heard running footsteps and she turned and froze. Suddenly, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville came into view, their faces flushed and sweaty. They stopped as they got to the portrait hole and only then noticed her.

"Hey," Harry said. "What are you doing out?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Anna pointed out. Harry shrugged and they all climbed inside the Common-room.

A/N: sorry this chapter's so short and it took me so long to get up. I was sick for a fair while and I had writer's block. Why have you deserted me, oh muses! Anyway, RR!


End file.
